


The Ichabod & Abbie Motel

by madmoriarty



Series: Once Upon a Sleepy Elementary [13]
Category: Elementary (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV), Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: A Couch, F/M, Sleeping arrangements, and an air mattress, fight to the death, there's two beds, who will spoon with who?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmoriarty/pseuds/madmoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The group works out sleeping arrangements -- leaving some more happy than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ichabod & Abbie Motel

"Okay guys, so here’s the plan," Abbie began to say after they had rounded up Killian, Ichabod, and Sherlock. After the debacle with the phone, the three of them had taken to their own corners of the bar. "Sheriff Corbin’s cabin has two beds and a couch. Ichabod is going to come stay with me, and the rest of you can fight over who gets the beds and who gets the couch and the blow-up mattress." Abbie looked around to see that everyone was content with the plan, and that was when her eyes landed on Sherlock’s half raised hand. "Yes…?"

"Would it not be more beneficial for us all to share the same space since we all have the same mission?" Sherlock asked. Killian and Ichabod annoyed him greatly, but it was something he was willing to get over for the sake of the mission. Whatever that happened to be. They hadn’t really sat down and worked it out yet…

"But there are only two beds, a couch, and an air mattress," Joan reminded him, making sure to repeat air mattress for Emma’s sake. 

"We’re all mature adults," Sherlock replied. "I think we’re capable of sharing beds."

"Not all of us…" Emma muttered under her breath, looking Killian’s way. 

"I agree with Sherlock!" Killian immediately voiced his excitement for the opportunity at sleeping in the same bed as Emma Swan. "I mean, it only seems reasonable."

The girls were all fairly speechless. They hadn’t expected this kind of a response from the boys. If anything, they expected complaints from having to be in the same vicinity as each other. Emma, Joan, and Abbie’s eyes all wandered over to Ichabod, who had yet to say anything on the matter. 

"Well…" Ichabod said slowly. "I agree that that seems a lot more efficient. And even though the cabin is the safest place in all of Sleepy Hollow, I do think that it would be unwise to leave our new guests alone what with the Headless Horseman running amuck." 

"But how would we do the sleeping arrangements?" Abbie asked. "Who’s going to sleep with who?" 

"I propose two girls share a bed, two guys share the other, and then that leaves a guy and a girl on the couch and the air mattress," Emma suggested. She didn’t know the sexual orientation of everyone present, but this plan ensured that she didn’t have to share a bed with Killian. 

"I am not sharing a bed with the phone thief or the elitist snob," Killian said, purposely trying to throw a hindrance into Emma’s plan. 

"Fine, then you can sleep on the couch or the air mattress," Emma huffed. 

"I hate to be a bother," Ichabod spoke-up. "But I would be most uncomfortable sharing a bed with another person while I am betrothed. Man or woman." Emma groaned. This was looking worse and worse for her. 

"Let’s not all be adolescents about this!" Sherlock interjected, growing annoyed with all the dramatics they were making over such a miniscule problem. "Joan and I shall share a bed, Killian and Emma can share the other, and Ichabod and Abbie can decide between the couch and the air mattress. That way Ichabod can remain true to his vows, and nobody has to sleep with a stranger," Emma wanted to protest, but she couldn’t find a valid flaw in his plan. "Are we all clear?" The group let out a monotonous yes. "Then let’s head out to this cabin and settle in for the night."

They all began to head for the door, when they noticed that someone in their company was missing. 

"Killian!" Emma called, as they looked around to see Killian still at the bar. 

"Sorry love, had to order a drink for the road!" Emma just rolled her eyes as she let Killian pass her out the bar to the parking lot. Tonight was going to be an interesting night.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having some issues when it comes to tagging relationships. While I do personally ship each of the pairings in this series, I'm not entirely sure I'm going to lead this series into any of them actually getting together. 
> 
> There will definitely be much flirting and cutesy semi-couply stuff...but this is more of a fluff series than anything. Also, I'm not entirely sure I want there to be any implications of Sherlock and Joan getting together. I think their brOTP is too important for that, but who knows where this will lead. 
> 
> If you guys have an issue with me tagging the fics in this series as Captain Swan or Ichabbie, please let me know and I can make some changes! 
> 
> Thank you! (:
> 
> (Also, sorry about the continued annoyed-with-Killian Emma trope, that's going to be ending soon, I promise!)


End file.
